13legoskull
13legoskull (also known as Tad or Skull) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 31st, 2013. He currently has the rank Jester, over 41,000 posts, and over 44,000 likes received. He is the new account of 12legotad, who switched to this account after deleting his account. 13legoskull posts in many forums, especially in the Community Chat Forum. He used to be quite active in the Message Board Help and Suggestions Forum. He is a member of WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!, and posts in several other chat topics as well, such as the MB Cafe 2! and Finding Friendships. He is a very fast poster and is known to fill up topics with sometimes pointless replies, which is why he has made over 24,065 posts in less than 8 months. He claims to have the most posts of any Australian user, with over 44,000 posts when the post counts of both of his accounts are combined. History As an early poster, he didn't actually plan to go on the LEGO message boards. He made his first account 12legotad, in late 2009 to play games that required a LEGO.com account. He did this until late 2012, when he realized that there was a message board. Ironically, at this time he didn't know what a message board was, because he was only 9. He then explored the forums and became a semi-active user. For the next 3 months, he continued posting at around 20 posts a day. In one of his first topics there was massive conflict against him and some other users who were talking about LEGO SKYLANDERS. At this time it was late February and 12legotad had slowed down his posting rate. He eventually retired at the end of February, going inactive as a Gladiator. He returned to LEGO.com in June, having remembered the LEGO Message Boards. He began posting at an active rate, but left due to family business because he no longer had time. In August he returned again, now done with family issues. He then joined his third and now most loved topic, WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!, which was gaining pages slowly. He posted little there, around 20 posts a day, along with 30 in other forums, doing 50 posts a day total. He then asked a friend of his, PolitoedwithDrizzle, how he had gotten Rank 5, Roman Soldier. He told him to ask Wolfasa. 12legotad asked Wolfasa, and the two soon became friends. Tad then reached Roman Soldier. His new friend, Politoed, was on rank 6 along with Iamsocool44, another friend from Brickbook. The three soon declared a race all the way to rank 10. This is one of the longest races of all time, due to the fact that it started in late August and is still not finished, as Politoed has not yet gotten Highland Battler. 12legotad won the race with Iamsocool coming in second. 12legotad then had a lot of fun over the next couple of months. He had reached 3,000 posts and rank Knight. In December, he reached his current post count on that account, 5,765, then deleted his account for personal issues with his username. 13legoskull was then made. He made far more posts than 12legotad, beating his old post count in late February. From then on, he mainly chatted with Politoed, Iamsocool, and RascusBrickus, but all three of them have since retired. Posting 13legoskull is known to be a very fast poster, having a record of 542 posts in a day. There is a rumor started by 13legoskull that he had broken one of Skul's speed records for posts in a month, with 12,000 posts, but this is unlikely as Skul's record is higher and Legoskull never made that many posts in a month. He is averaging around 100 posts a day, sometimes going to 400 as a maximum and doing around 50 as a minimum. His fastest posting stage was in May and June, when he broke his speed record of 334 and did 400-500 posts a day. He dropped to 100 when school started for him in May. Roleplay He has/is roleplayed/roleplaying in the following: *City RP *Galaxy Squad RP *Hero Factory RP *Legend Of Chima RP *Superheroes RP *Lord Of The Rings RP *Ninjago RP *The Hobbit RP *The LEGO Movie RP *Classics RP *Bionicle RP *Kingdoms RP *LEGO Universe RP *Ultra Agents RP Personal Records *Posts in a day: 542 *Posts in a week: 2,111 *Posts in a month: An estimated 12,000 *Posts in a year: 26,000+ *Likes in a day: 631 *Likes in a week: 2,800+ *Likes in a month: 7,100+ *Likes in a year: 40,000+ Trivia *He was the unfriendly rival of JimmyDean5995. *He is the friendly rival of RascusBrickus. *Some people do not believe he is actually 12legotad. *He has a brother. *He wants to beat Skulduggery77's speed records, but has failed to as of yet. *He has adopted a newbie, Truguy1214, who wanted to go with RascusBrickus. *He is currently 4th on the all time likes leaderboards. *13legoskull was originally a test account before it became permanent. * He once asked everyone to call him Linda. Category:New Account Category:Previously Banned Users Category:Raiders of the Lost Band Category:MLN Band User